


Proposal prompt

by DSDUKE



Series: Connverse Across the Multiverse [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Best Friends, F/M, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Inheritance, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSDUKE/pseuds/DSDUKE
Summary: Seeing the headmaster of their school...her best friend down on one knee infront of her,  takes her back that sunset three years prior.





	Proposal prompt

**Author's Note:**

> this is my entry for day six of jam bomb 2.0 "Proposal/ long distance" Please read and review

Proposal:

  


The school auditorium was stunned, silent at their Principal and Vice. On the stage Steven Universe looked up at her, a hopeful smile on his face. Connie Maheswaran, the Vice-Principal, his best friend, and right hand stood shock as her face reddened. She closed her eyes as a memory from three years ago resurfaced.

  


_ *three years ago* _

  


_ “You...You really inherited a school.” _

  


_ Connie gave her lifelong friend an pointing leer before signing. The burly man smiled up at her releasing a chuckle. Connie turned back to look at the entirety of the campus from her spot on the school roof.  4 Dorms buildings, a pool, an auditorium, a gymnasium, a 30 acre field for sporting events, gardening and other outdoor activities; and a seven story school housing an impressive 49 rooms ...and it was all Stevens. Connie gave him a teasing smirk as she folded her arms. _

  


_ “Who would trust you to mold the minds of the future?”  _

  


_ Steven scoffed before playfully  knocking her arm, inciting a laugh ad she hit him back. _

  


_ “It's pretty cool though right. Great Gramps Demayo Is some big time educator and investor; he founded this school from scratch. He always believed that education is the key to peace, understanding and evolution. That experience not academics is the best education and the best teachers are life and those you meet during it. It's why he made this place so big and filled to the brim with so much. He wanted more than a school he created a community. He didn't want his students to just learn but to truly live here.” _

  


_ Connie had to agree, sighing dreamily at the sight bathe in the evening sun. “This place is really beautiful. He really did create something amazing.” _

  


_ “Yeah, and now It's my responsibility, this is crazy. Me, a headmaster. Who would have thought, right?” _

  


_ Connie didn’t laugh with Steven as he scratched his skull. The tone of his voice wasn't the confident, optimistic person she knew in her heart.  _

  


_ “I think you can do it.” She looked at him, eyes full of conviction. Her hands holding his. “If anyone can it's you Steven.” _

  


_ “What If I mess up? I mean my gramps put everything into this place. His life work...What if I don't measure up to his legacy?”  Steven solemn voice nearly broke her and to feel him shivering rattled her wrongly.  _

  


_ “You might make mistakes, actually I know you will.” _

  


_ “Thanks for the prep talk.”  _

  


_ “look..No one gonna expecting you to be Gramps Demayo.” Connie held his face in her hands to force him to focus on her and her words. “Your staff gonna need is a someone they can depend on. Your students; educators they can learn from and want to teach them. This community, a leader that understands them and can guide them...It'll will be rough, but there's no one better suited than you. I know this more than anyone, you got this.” With that she released  her hold giving him a smile. “And if you ever need help, you can always ring me up. I might not be able to physically help but I'll alway be willing to advice or just listen.” _

  


_ Steven smiled at the thought before getting a bashful look upon his face.“Yeah...About that..There's another reason why I wanted to show you the campus, Nini.” _

  


_ Alarms blared in Connie mind at the nickname. In all fourteen years she knew him. she learned that when he started using ‘Nini’, it meant he wanted something. _

  


_ “You see..I have almost everybody I need in terms of staff...Just need a Vice-principal, which I have someone in mind for; and a Liberian. I was wondering, if you knew someone for that position.” _

  


_ Connie thought for a moment  before shaking her head with a shrug.”Sorry.” _

  


_ Steven sighed “That all right..That'll be split between staff. Now on to an important matter.” Steven looked at her with sly smile before dropping to his left knee in front of her.  _

  


_ “Wha?Eha? What?!” Connie eyes widen and unknowingly teared up as her best friend produced a small velvet  box from his back pocket. She felt her heart pound as she saw the determined look in his eyes.  _

  


_ “Kahaani Angi Maheswaran, you're my best friend, I wouldn't be where I'm at in life without you by my side. You've always been my confidant, I’ve come to you, humbled… to ask you to shape a future besides me-” _

  


_ “Oh my stars, Steven!” Connie held her hands to her shivering lips. Her best friend just asked for her hand in marriage. Nodding her head as she gave him her hand to place… _

  


_ A silver badge with adorned with four diamonds into it….  _

  


_ ”What's this,Steven?” The confusion and bits of rage evident in her voice as she stared at her palm. _

  


_ “It's your ID badge, Vice principal Maheswaran. You accepted the position, right?” _

  


_ Connie never considered murder-suicide into this moment. ‘Of all the ways to bring this up..he choose that….THAT! Come on!?’ She closed her hand into a fist, enveloping the badge, before looking at him again.. And any anger, or rage were extinguished. She looked at the badge again..it really was beautifully  made and it glistened like a star. With that, she realized all thoughts of rejecting his proposal was gone. _

  


_ “ Connie, I know you might be contemplating my offer but my knee hurt..Can you help  me up.”  _

  


_ Connie let out a small giggle before doing just that, by grabbing his hand and pulling her towards her. As he was  about to thank her she stopped him by pressing her index to his lips. _

  


_ “Before I agree to anything, I got a few conditions and questions.” _

  


_ Steven said nothing but nodded allowing her to continue. _

  


_ “Who else did you propose this to?” _

  


_ “I wouldn't call it a proposal, more of an offer really.”  _

  


_ Connie gave him a dead stare at his claim, “I raised you since we were in fifth grade boy, you know better than that. You got one one knee and a had a velvet box... Not only was it a proposal. That was a marriage proposal. Now who else did you do it to?”  _

  


_ Steven blushed a little as he raised his hands in surrender. “Ok ok, I get it, bad joke...in terms of offering the job to...There has only been a few, but after a day of showing them around the campus..It didn’t feel right. I need more than a person having ‘ worked at a elite school of’ blasey blasey blah. I need to have kind of connection with my vice and those who I interviewed were so full of themselves. Just no thanks.” _

  


_ Connie nodded in understanding. She knew that Steven as patient and loving as he is can only take the self absorbed in very small doses at a time. “ So ‘that’ was only for me?” _

  


_ “Yeah I mean..I really want you to be with me here. You’re my best friend, Nini. One of the most hard working and intelligent people I know. Someone I can trust to help me run this place as a true partner not  just as vice principal. You said it yourself, the staff gonna need is a someone they can depend on. The students; educators they can learn from and want to teach them. The community, a leader that understands them and can guide them. You say that’s me..but I can only be all that with you.” _

  


_ Connie blushed deeply at flattery of the future headmaster. “Come on Steven, we know you more than capable to handle this.. With or without me. Besides that I’ve never been a vice principal..at most i was an assistant director at a learning center. ” _

  


_ “Then you’ll be learning with me. It’s something new for both of us. We can support each other, like you said we’ll make mistakes but we’ll be able to handle them better as a duo. Look this is not going to be an easy thing I’m gonna need the right support.” Steven  looked at squarely as her as he gently placed her forehead upon his “and I don’t want anyone to take this on..I want You..Only you.” _

  


_ Connie let out breathy laugh as she gently grabbed his hand. Their heartbeat in synchronized rhythm as they closed their eyes.“Shit, fine. I’m yours...I would be honoured to help you run this community.” _

  


_ Steven laughed as he moved his head away from her, before picking her up and twirling her around. “ YEAH!! Thank you Connie. I love you so much.Swear you won’t regret this. You’ll  get free room and board, unlimited cafeteria, and annual salary of $56,000...to start!” _

  


_ “You know, if you started with that, I would have said yes, almost instantaneously. You’d wouldn’t have needed to get  on one knee.” Connie laughed holding him tight. Steven looked at her quizicall before placing her down. “You ok, Steven?” _

  


_ Steven sighed before looking a bit ashamed “Did I cross the line..Doing that?”  _

  


_ “”Ah.. “ Connie gave him a small familial peck on the forehead and a reassuring smile. “I admit,  it struck my heart..but no, I still love ya, ya goof...That do bring me to my conditions though. One, that proposal..That’s mines...It sound silly but it was the first time and it was beautiful and I want to keep it for myself _

  


_ Steven chuckled as he nodded. “Fine.I promise I will only use that proposal towards you. It was made for you, anyway so it’s only right. what else?” _

  


_ Connie  playfully tapped her left index finger giving a mock thoughtful look, before pointing at her cohort. “Hmmm...I was kind of bummed to see a badge instead of a ring. Just saying, next time..I would like a ring to go with my proposal..” _

  


_ “Wait what?.” Steven trued calmed the smile that enveloped his face. The sultry  tone of her voice threw him off and made him skip a few heartbeats.  _

  


_ “I said, what I said.” _

  


_ Her ‘Best Friend’ laughed mischievously,as he  folded his hands on the small of her back “You gonna say Yes?” _

  


_ “I did agree to shape a future here beside you and that was after getting a badge.  So, I’ll let you draw your own conclusion.” _

  


_ The two starred at each other before breaking into chortles of laughter. Connie smiled and cleared her throat  before giving her partner a look. “I do have another condition.. less playful and more professional..Well more of a request..” _

  


_ “Wait, you wasn't serious about the other two?”  Connie shook her head at Steven silly, faux distraught.  _

  


_ “Sorry go ahead.” _

  


_ “Well there's this student of mine… They're brilliant and would really benefit coming here .” _

  


_ Steven had to smile at her excitement in Connie's voice as she spoke about this possible student candidate:Stevonnie. It further proved that he made the right decision.  _

  


_ *Present Day*  _

  


He looked up at her on one knee, a velvet box in hand displaying a golden ring with the same diamonds on badge.

  


**_“Kahaani Angi Maheswaran, you're my best friend-_ ** _ ” _

  


Unlike before they weren't on the roof of an empty school, but in an auditorium surrounded by a loving community of people they taught, learned, work and live with. 

  


**_“I wouldn't be where I'm at in life without you by my side. We wouldn't be here without you.”_ **

  


she could see the depth of his adoration, graciousness, and love in those eyes, reflecting back at hers.

  


_ “ _ **_You've always been my confidant, I’ve come to you, humbled-”_ **

  


the emotions from that day three years ago...maybe even longer.. 

  


**_… to ask you to shape a future besides me…_ **

  


Never stopped growing.

  


**_“Not just as my partner in profession…”_ **

  


Day by day.

  


**_“But as my wife and partner through life.”_ **

  


Through every trial and tribulation. 

  


“ **_With our friends-”_ **

  


Every tear and laugh shared.

  


**_“ students, staff…”_ **

. 

It was all worth it for this moment..

  


**_“With our community present. I ask you-”_ **

  


This question.

  


“ **_Will you marry me?”_ **

  


Her answer now, was the same as it was then , and will be forever.

  


“I'm yours.”  With tear streak eyes, She nodded as she gave him her hand and watch him place slip on the beautiful  jewelry. Causing the audience to applaud loudly. Connie looked at the ring realizing that this was it. She was getting married to her best friend. She helped the older man of the floor, love and diamonds in her eyes.

  


“I love you, Steven”.

  


With that  she kissed him deeply causing the auditorium to explode with cheers and congratulations..their first kiss as a couple instead of flirtatious friends and colleagues...When they broke it off they knew that their future together  would be bright.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
